Bad Joke
by ashford2ashford
Summary: Collaboration between myself and Sakanoue. The RED Spy decides to have some fun with the BLU's Medic.
1. Bad Joke

The metallic tang of blood was on the RED Spy's lips, him almost purring as he withdrew his blade and then drove it deep inside the body of the BLU Sniper in front of him again and again, not bothering with the fact that the man's life fluid was dripping down his suit and all over his face. All he cared about was the act itself. Taking another's life. Such a beautiful dance of death.

Almost like intercourse really. The force of the blade driving deep within flesh. A release of fluids. Gasps and moans. The feeling of another's warmth pressed against one's own, even as their hands pawed weakly and limply at the Spy's shoulders, breathing becoming shallow and laboured. A beautiful sight. No difference as far as the Spy was concerned.

Eventually, akin to intercourse, it had to end. The Sniper breathed his last, wide eyes staring up at the ceiling, dull without the life behind them. Blood soaked the floorboards, dripping through the cracked wooden surface, probably seeping into the room below.

There would not be time to savour this. Not at all. A shame really, the Spy thought as he took out a handkerchief and wiped away the blood from the Butterfly Knife; a pointless effort since he was already soaked himself. He was still smiling as he ducked down through the hatch and activated his disguise kit. The BLU Engineer passed him in the hallway from the room beneath the nest with some urgency, nodding to what was now the BLU's own Spy, his eyes wide beneath the lenses of his goggles.

"Is there a problem, mon ami?" Playing the part perfectly. Ever the sadistic and expert Spy. The Engineer looked slightly worried, but shook his head as he continued on his path.

"I sure hope not, pardner."

Of course, it would be a while before the alert went out. The fools would probably be scattered about like frightened sheep once they found the body of their Sniper. Already dead. Nothing that even a Medic could fix.

Speaking of which...

The RED stopped outside of the Med bay, a thoughtful expression on his face as he watched the BLU Medic work. Why should his fun end just yet? The worse that would happen would be that the alarms would be raised, and the Medic would confirm that their Sniper was in fact deceased.

The actual BLU Spy would not show up. Only the RED Spy knew where he was. Probably off in his pathetic little dream with the RED Sniper. Pretending they could live their wonderful life together in secret forever. It would be a shame for that dream to end tonight. The RED was in such a good mood. He would let it slide for this evening.

After all, there was much more interesting things here. The BLU Medic was certainly a rare sight. When not behind his Heavy in battle, he was always found here, tending to the wounded, making sure that they would not have to hire another to replace a team mate just yet. A young Medic in comparison to the bitter and aged creature that ruled the RED Base with an iron fist.

Suppressing a shudder at the thought of the old man, the Spy leaned against the door, knowing that it merely looked as though the BLU Spy was slinking around doorways, gazing over at the blonde male with admiration. Truly a beautiful looking male compared to the rest of his team. The BLU Scout was young and beautiful also, of course, but he'd already been laid claim to by most of the RED Team. The BLU Medic, however, was untouched. Pure. A treasure that the RED felt should be his to claim in this moments.

First things first of course.

"Docteur, a minute of your time, sil vous plait?"

The young German pushed his light blond hair out of his eyes and turned to face his visitor. He blushed almost instantly, grateful that his bright lenses hid the obvious emotion in his eyes. The BLU Spy had always been a symbol of great fascination to him. Powerful, quiet, effortlessly neat and polite; he was the man to constantly twist the Medic's semi-repressed sexuality.

He had never been with a man before, certain this job had been a curse to torment every moment of working life. Just the sound of those dulcet, French tones slipping through his pristine med bay; the distinct smell of smoke and cologne. It shook everything the green doctor held dear, and he barely suppressed a shudder because of it.

This particular Spy had been the object of his desires ever since their first, albeit brief conversation. The Medic swallowed and sculpted his sweet face into a cultured, innocent smile.

"Ja, Herr Spy. Can I be of assistance?"

The RED grinned and his masked face managed to twist the sadistic intent into an almost soft smile. Before he could have his fun, there were things to be reported, of course. He would play his part perfectly, and no doubt that the Doctor would need come consoling after the news. Something the RED was willing to give from beneath the blanket of his own disguise.

"Ah, of course. I bumped into our Engineer a few moments ago. 'E seemed very 'urried. Almost panicked in fact, so I decided to...eh...'pop my 'ead in' as ze American's would say, and saw zat zere was blood leaking through ze floor of ze Sniper's nest? Would you like to come and see in case our Sniper requires medical attention?"

Before either could move, the Engineer's muffled and horrified voice sounded over the communication systems installed in the base, "M...Medic to the Sniper's post! Medic to the goddamned Sniper's post!"

All of BLU base seemed to come alive with the terror that was delivered to them through the Engineer's tone. By the time the Spy and the Medic had arrived at the nest, most of the team was already there, crowded around the stairs, save the Soldier who was rarely seen in the base if not in battle, and the actual BLU Spy - who would probably not hear of this until the following morning.

As the BLUs panicked, words of shock and disbelief flooding the hallway as their Sniper was pronounced dead, the RED Spy stood there and drank it all in. Offered words of comfort when it was needed, played his part ever so perfectly, right up until the very end.

He was a very patient man.

It was well past midnight when the Medic was finally back at his lab, the Spy in tow, having placed the body in the morgue and filled out the paperwork that came with a team member dying.

The Spy softly placed a gloved hand on the young Doctor's shoulder, "I did not know 'im zat well, mon ami, but my 'eart is with the rest of ze team and I am sorrowed by zis loss."

The Medic sighed sleepily. His hand shook on his slightly leaky pen.

"Ist alvays difficult. You know, to deal vith zhe deaths of zhe team members."

"Oh of course, but I feel simply terrible zat zis man's death came from ze 'and of a fellow Frenchman...I personally feel responsible, you understand me?" It was obvious that the other knew how to play with the Medic.

"No no, please!" So sweet and affectionate. "Please do not feel responsible. It ist not your fault. I do not blame you."

Such affection could be so easily manipulated. Unlike the RED Team's Medic, this one was young and naive, so easily toyed with. The RED feigned shock and sorrow from beneath his mask, "You...you do not see me as ze snake zat ze team thinks I am?"

"Nein! Of course not. You are a good man, you fight for us. You are alvays doing zhe jobs zhat ve do not vish to..." he blushed dropping his hands. The last thing he wanted was to look too keen, to let the hope back into his eyes.

But it had already been seen and the RED jumped on it, attacked that moment of weakness and went straight for the jugular. His gloved hands took the Medic's own covered hands in his and he held them up, kissing them lightly, "You are ze most kind and wonderful Docteur..."

Shivering he blinked at him biting his pouting lower lip.

"I..I only vish to do vell for mein teammates."

"And such a wonderful job you do..." Another kiss, placed lightly on the upturned palm of each hand, cold steel blue eyes gazing into the Medic's own baby blue ones. "It is a shame you probably 'ave some beautiful fille back 'ome...I would 'ave loved to 'ave courted you and made you feel as wonderful as I wanted to make you feel..."

"Fille..." there was a moment of confusion on young man's face. "Oh! Sorry, no." With the moment of realisation came the flush of shame. "Nein... I am not, interested in zhe vomans." He blinked. "I 'ave not courted anyvon..."

"Non? Such a shame..." Thumbs pressed in deep, rubbing, relaxing, reassuring, "I would love to 'ave been your first experience. Eased a bit of stress, non? As most seem to do 'ere..."

"Mein... first experience?" He was thrown, a lost little look in his eyes.

"Oui? I suppose in my own crude way, I am offering you sex." Sometimes one had to be blunt. Whatever the response he got would determine his next move. Willing or no, he would take this Medic tonight. He'd already planned it and was trying to stop his own cock from hardening with the mere thought of having the little Medic writhing and screaming underneath him.

Trembling, bright eyes widening behind his clear glasses, the young German stared at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sex, with the most beautiful Frenchman he'd ever met.

"I.. you. You'd.. with me?"

"Of course. I 'ave wanted to for so long. You are beautiful, mon docteur. Attractive to me in so many ways..." Those fingers moved to cup the Medic's chin, eyes locked onto each other, the Spy slowly moving his head down, lips parted.

It took the Medic's breath away, a soft gasp escaping him as he tasted the strong flavour of smoke. It took his words way, made him weak at the knees. Not quite his first kiss, but close enough to be tender and meaningful. He was softly led backwards, pressed against his own desk, the Frenchman dominating the kiss, eagerly pushing his tongue past those trembling lips. His hands were on the Medic's once more, holding them down on the wooden surface, knees nudging the smaller one's legs apart so he could press himself fully against him.

"Oh..." he whispered, hand raising to brush that immaculately suited shoulder.

Smiling, breaking away for a second, the Spy gently lifted the Medic up onto his own desk, swiftly opening the blonde's jacket and shirt, "Let's get you out of zese clothes, non? Make you feel wonderful..."

"S... Spy. I do not understand. Vhy you are doing zhis. I haff never earned your affection. I do not deserve zhis."

"Does anyone earn affection in zis place?" A soft laugh, "You need looking after. You need to relieve stress as much as any of us. Come...let me explore you...and you can explore me..."

Softly, the Spy's jacket was unbuttoned, revealing the waistcoat and shirt beneath it.

"Oh. Mein gott, you are beautiful. You are amazing herr Spy."

"Why don't you undress me, mon ami? Let those skilful fingers touch every inch of me?" The Medic's flesh was already revealed as the other threw his jacket and shirt to one side, gloved fingers trailing over the skin.

The Doctor was so nervous, but overjoyed. His hands slipped beneath the perfectly tailored suit, big eyes roving over the Spy's taut beautiful body.

The Spy was purring, allowing his own flesh to be revealled, sighing happily as his fingers found the Medic's belt. "I cannot wait to 'ave you moaning beneath me, mon ami. I 'ave dreamed about zis for some time now. I 'ave always admired you, Docteur..."

"You. You haff?" Absolutely certain that the paperwork on his desk was being utterly messed up, the young German blushed deeply. "About me?"

"Oui. I have dreamed of touching you, kissing you, making you cry out with such passion..." In truth, all the sweet talk sickened the RED Spy. He was more used to a 'rape and slash' form of intimacy. Of course, if he could get away with this, it would mean so much fun and no need to kill the Medic afterwards.

The doctor was of course none-the-wiser for the sickeningly twisted situation he found himself in. The object of his love and desire was nowhere near his office, instead of this RED monster. He gasped, feeling his body revealed to the older man.

"Beautiful..." The Spy's sneer sounded more like a breathless sigh of admiration. He was perfect in his disguise, peeling every article of clothing from the Medic with expertise, standing back with his own torso bare, purring, "Every inch...c'est beautiful.."

"Nein." While the young Medic's purity and devotion made him excellent at guarding his team's welfare, his naivety would see him dead at this psychopath's blade.

"Oui." Leaning in, the Spy kissed over the medic's neck and shoulders, undoing his own belt and trousers, "If I say it is so, zen it is so."

"Oh... ist it?"

"Oui." Lips moving down, kissing just above the Medic's bellybutton.

Sighing and trembling, the Doctor blinked down at him.

"You... you are so beautiful."

With a sly smile, the RED slid down and lapped softly at the medic's length, gazing up to gauge to Doctor's reaction. All he had to do was get the other hard and then he'd be putty in his hands. The Spy could do so much to him in this one evening. It wasn't difficult, the doctor was already squealing and trembling. Begging for it in his tender German tones.

Oh how the RED wished he'd learned more German! Sighing happily, he gripped the Medic with one hand and moved his lips over the sensitive head of the other's cock. So sweet and innocent. He would truly enjoy fucking this little bitch.

Pale, lean and spread out on his own desk, the BLU Medic's voice caught in his throat a hundred times as he tried to urge the older man on.

"Oh.. oh...please more. Please."

It made the Spy want to take him there and then. Grinning, the RED moved away, still gripping him gently, and motioned to the desk, "Lie down. Raise your legs. I will make you feel incredible..."

"I. I am still vir... virgin, Spy." He blinked, clearly nervous. "It vill hurt."

"Oui...but for a moment...but zen...it will feel like nuzzing you 'ave ever felt before..." So confident in his abilities. The Spy grinned. "Do you trust me, mon docteur?"

"Ja," he breathed. "I do trust you."

"Then please..." Another motion to the desk. As though to encourage the Medic further, the Spy softly moved his hand in a gentle motion, gripping him tighter. Lying back, the doctor was still shy and awkward. No one had ever looked at his body this closely.

Gently the Frenchman's hands worked, one still moving on the Medic's shaft, the other moving to the BLU's lips with a soft command, "Suck."

There was a pause, but eventually the doctor smiled and accepted the older man's fingers. He sucked, soft tongue lapping across those skilled metal-tasting gloves.

The RED regretted that he hadn't cleaned himself up more thoroughly before doing this, but then again, it wasn't like at this stage he even cared whether or not the Medic lapped at the Sniper's blood covering him. A few moment and then those same fingers pressed gently at the revealled entrance. The assassin glanced upwards, "It will sting, but I intend to make it feel very pleasurable very soon."

With a tentative nod, the German opened his mouth and took a deep breath. He tasted the blood, but it didn't even register in his lust addled brain.

That was all that was needed. Consent as far as the sadistic Spy was concerned. One finger pressed inside gently, feeling exactly how tight and inexperienced the medic was, the RED hissing with delight. The hand that gripped the Medic's length pumped gently.

He felt tense, slick leather digging into his virginal body, "Vas... it ist. Ist sore. Quite sore."

"It will get better. You just need to relax. Focus on my uzzer 'and..."

With a smile and a knot winding in his stomach, the Medic let out his breath still hoping for some sort of release, "It hurts. Please, Spy..."

"Shh...shh...mon petit docteur." The hand on the Medic's cock gripped harder, pumped faster, determined to take his mind off the finger that was moving slowly inside him, letting him adjust before moving inside further.

The invasion was uncomfortable, but not unwelcome. He'd never been in this position before, feeling like such a beautiful slut for his Spy. He was a sweet, young medical student from Stuttgart, now being taken by a suave, interesting Frenchman in his own office. It was pleasurable for both the men involved at that point. Letting out a low hiss, the Spy pressed another finger inside, bending down to gently place his lips upon the Medic's.

His cry muffled in a kiss, the Medic shook from cold and nerves, "Oh... oh..."

The Spy smirked, finding that spot deep inside the medic, brushing at it with his fingers, breaking their kiss. His tongue flickered over his own teeth teasingly. "You like?"

"Oh... oh gott I do." He shook wanting nothing more than to be close by the older Frenchman. "Please can I be with you properly..." Blushing, blond, blue eyed, the Doctor worshipped the assassin, wanting nothing more than to lose his virginity to the man he loved.

It was sweet. A beautiful image. The Medic being so willing and submissive. For a moment, the RED imagined that he was not wearing a disguise, that this gaze of utter adoration was for him and him only. Then that wonderful feeling was replaced with the bitterness that no one would find him as attractive as the current BLU Spy. Nor would they want to satisfy his sadistic lust.

It made him spread his fingers inside the medic more so, wanting to have him prepared as quickly as possible, so he could fuck him and leave.

The young man was so full of love; so young. He pushed against the hand, begging him silently. He would get what he wanted. So very soon. The Spy's hand jerked harder at the other's shaft, eager to bring him to a climax, smiling.

With a soft wail, the young man came. Bright eyes screwed tight shut, his teeth digging harshly into his lips.

"Oh now zat is a beautiful sight..." Already the Spy was crawling onto the desk, hand pressing into the Medic's fluid, rubbing it across his own hard length, fingers still inside the other.

"Are you. Are you going to..."

"Oui. I will take you." A soft smile, "You will love it. You will adore me..."

"I adore you already... mein Spy." He stroked up the Frenchman's arm. Caressing him, feeling so warm and happy from his first orgasm.

It would get better. For the Spy at least. The Frenchman smiled and placed his come slicked length at the other's entrance, licking his lips. "You are ready, mon ami?"

"J..Ja, I sink I am."

Not that it would matter. The Spy was already pushing himself inside, gasping out loud at the tightness of the younger one, enjoying the sensation immensely. "Oh...oui..."

Slipping into his gutteral German, the Medic muttered to himself. Wailing and whispering against the Frenchman's skin.

"/Oh God. Do it, it's too much. Too deep, I can't handle it/."

A soft smile, "Oh you are so tight, mon ami...so tight and warm..."

The French male grinned widely, his hands gripping the Medic's legs tightly, nearly bending the delicate Doctor over double. That wide manic grin that was disguising itself as an expression of passion.

His voice dripping to wordlessness, the Doctor choked clinging onto him.

It was a feeling that the Spy could get used to. Claiming someone's virginity. It was supposed to feel so intimate and close, but all it did was make him want to claim the other more. To own him.

The Medic didn't seem to notice the cruelty of the man inside him. He felt roughly treated, but the Spy was a strong and brutal in his career. Why should sex with a German doctor be any different? It hurt. A great deal. But now the pain was fading into a dull ache.

The Spy was enjoying himself more than he'd thought he would. He was so close to reaching his own orgasm himself.

"S..spy. I l.. love you." The young blond whispered, taking his time to get his words out properly. "I love you so much."

Why not play with the Medic some more?

The Spy smiled, breathing softly as he thrust inside the Medic, laughing inwardly at his own bad joke, leaning down and whispering, "...I love you too...little medic..."

Tears stung his baby blue eyes as he clung to the older man, "Really...? Vith me?"

"Oui..." A grin that he could not hide this time, "I adore you, mon petit Docteur."

"Nein... I am not vorth it. Gott, you feel so deep inside me."

"Oui...of course..." So close now. The Spy could feel himself being pushed to the edge.

"Am I alright for you? Is my body vorthy of you?"

"More zan worthy." The RED smirked and thrust deep, feeling himself find his release inside of the Doctor, the satisfaction of claiming another making this act all the sweeter.

It was hot, and strange but the Medic bore it. He breathed heavily, shivering and laying down,.

Licking his lips, the Spy leaned down and kissed the other softly. After all, he did 'love' the other in this disguise. It was in his best interest to keep up appearances.

Looking glowingly up at him, the Doctor let a shudder pass over him.

"Sank you..."

Softly, the Spy pulled out of the Medic and slid from the table, already sorting himself out, knowing he had to get back to his own base before the real BLU showed up. He stroked his hands across the medic's face, "You are beautiful, mon amour. So innocent and beautiful. It has been...an 'onour to 'ave you in zis manner this evening. Despite ze 'arships of ze team..."

Awkwardly the German sat up on his messed up desk. His eyes fixed on the older man.

"Vill I see you again, Herr Spy?"

"Of course." A sly smirk, "Whenever you wish to see me, you can always summon me to your office. I would be most happy to entertain you more..."

He bowed his mussed blond hair, trying to force some professionalism into his voice.

"Danke Herr... I vill... consider zhis."

Slipping out of the doorway, making sure to gently close the infirmary door behind him, the Spy activated his cloaking device and grinned as he left the BLU base. As he walked over the dusty battlefield, he spotted the BLU Spy himself slinking silently back to his own base, and he could not help but smirk.

Another problem for the other to deal with. A Medic that believed his declaration of love. The RED grinned widely. Perhaps tomorrow he would end his little game with the RED Sniper too?

He was already thinking of ways in which he could do it as he slid back into RED Base and all but skipped to his own room.


	2. Punchline

Glancing up at the sound of a summons from the BLU Medic, the BLU Spy frowned, pausing in his lighting of a cigarette, an open book on his lap. Unusual for him to get a call at this time of the evening. Usually the Frenchman was settling down at this point, wanting to get a little light reading in before he went to bed.

The Medic had been strange with him as of late. Small shy smiles and soft touches of his arm, as well as a constant need to check up on the Spy after each battle for the past week. Trying to be close to him all the time. Little touches to his arm or his back. Light and soft. A shy smile. A blush staining the Medic's face.

Not his usual behaviour indeed.

Still, this visit would at least provide some answers, therefore the Spy saw no reason not to humour the Medic at least. The book was closed and the thin form of the assassin slipped silently down the hallways of the BLU Base, fingers curled lightly around a cigarette, breathing smoke out into the air. He'd have to finish that one before going into the Med Bay. The Medic hated people smoking in a medical environment. There had even been a moment where the BLU Soldier had almost been surprised by the sudden absence of a cigar he'd attempted to light up once whilst in there.

The Medic was certainly not afraid of challenges as far as the Spy could tell, nor was he afraid to assert the importance of his position on people. Not in a sick and twisted way either, as the RED Medic was so fond of doing, but rather using the logic that if you weren't good for your Doctor, then you would not be getting healed during or after the next battle.

Leather covered knuckles rapped lightly on the Medic's office door before the Spy clicked it open, "Docteur?"

The door opened swiftly, the neat and tidy form of the young Doctor had been waiting for the Spy to arrive.

"Hallo... uh," he blushed. "Velcome Herr Spy..."

One eyebrow raised behind the mask. The Spy bowed politely, "You wished to see me, Docteur?"

"Uh... I vanted. I sink I vanted to talk vith you Herr Spy..."

"Of course." A soft nod of the masked assassin's head, him closing the office door as he stepped forwards. Something was certainly off with the Medic and the Spy was determined not to leave until he had found out something. His shoes clicked lightly on the floor as he approached the desk, "Talk away. I was not doing anything before now. I appreciate ze constructive use of my time."

Sitting down nervously, the German fixed his baby blue eyes on his typewriter, shivering as thoughts of what had occurred on this desk flashed through his mind.

"I vould like to speak about vhat happened on zhe Monday night..."

"Monday night?" The Spy thought back. He'd been out of the base then. Seeing his RED Sniper. Of course, when he'd returned the next day, he'd discovered that the team were minus a Sniper and he'd been unable to stop the RED Spy from doing the deed.

He bit his lip, "I am...so sorry I was not present for zis...I was in ze enemy base gazzering intel. If I had been 'ere, I would 'ave per'aps been able to stop our comrade from dying."

"... nein. You vere here..." Pointing a blue latex glove at the chair where the Spy now sat, the Medic blinked dumbly at him. A heavy knot was twisting deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Pardon?" There was a nagging feeling in the back of the Spy's head. One that had the faint image of his RED counterpart. If that was true then...

He glanced over at the Medic, "...What exactly 'appened on Monday night?"

The Doctor balked, colour draining from his face. Any hope, any joy that had been in his heart was rapidly being swamped by an awful frozen feeling.

"You... you came here... After vhat happened to zhe Sniper. Ve vere in my office here... and... and." Tears stung his bright eyes, how had the Spy forgotten?

"I was present?" It explained why most of the team were shocked he did not already know what had happened, or where their Sniper was. A Spy-check was even performed on him by their Pyro. He had not been amused in the slightest.

The Medic's expression made him suspect that his niggling doubt was one big fact. He cleared his throat, "...I was not 'ere on Monday night. I can tell you zis from ze bottom of my 'eart. I suspect zat ze RED Spy may 'ave taken advantage of zis and used my form to get around ze base - 'ow 'e knew I was out is anyone's guess."

Something had happened. Something that was making the beautiful face of the Medic screw up in sorrow and confusion. The Spy almost felt his heart give a wrench. Oh mon dieu.

"I am sorry. For whatever 'appened 'ere...but it was not I who entertained you that evening..."

Dropping back from the desk, the Medic felt white noise fog his brain. He gasped, a skilled hand raised to his horrified mouth. Tears brimmed in his big eyes as the realisation crashed over him.

"Zhe... Zhe... RED Spy." He choked, desperate to be out of this room. He couldn't be here, not with the man he adored so much. Knowing it had all been a lie. His first time.

The BLU Spy himself watched the scene and felt anger brim within him, watching his own Medic destroy himself over something that the damned RED assassin had done. Always so determined to ruin the BLU Spy's life.

He felt he had to say something, or do something, at least. His eyes were filled with his own sorrow as he regarded their Medic with his steel blue eyes, "I am...so sorry, mon ami. I...cannot even...think about what it is you are going through. I was...not aware of your affections and yet I cannot return zem even now zat I do. You are...a wonderful Medic. I do not want you to 'urt yourself over being played by zat evil RED bastard. I am sorry."

His words barely sunk in. The Doctor felt like a fool, his fingers shook as he stared at the wooden scene of his betrayal. His words, his gentle touches had all been a lie. A monstrous lie. Tears ran down his face.

Arms were wrapped around him, holding him gently, the only thing that the BLU Spy could think of doing. Comfort. The young Medic needed this and the assassin could not deny him this small boon. Gloved fingers stroked through soft blonde hair, a soft 'shh' coming from the lips of the suited Frenchman, just simply holding the other.

"I am so sorry." Was all the Spy could say, whispering softly, "I do not understand what it is you are going through, but because ze RED Spy 'as decided to involve myself, I will make sure zat I am zere for you."

"..." he wanted to say thank you, he wanted to snuggle into those warm arms and hear that husked, comforting accent. But he couldn't not because of what it made him think of. Pushing the older man away, the Medic shivered.

"Please. Please I cannot... I cannot..."

It hurt the Spy of course. Anyone whose comfort was refused would be wounded slightly, yet the Spy was determined not to show it. Instead, he simply bowed his head and moved backwards, toward the door, "I understand. Please. Do not 'eistate to call me if you need me. I shall stay out of your way."

"Nein..." he whispered as the arms were taken away. The Doctor felt so small and pitiful. Trapped in his uniform, his glasses steaming with the painful effort of crying. Staring after the Spy he wanted nothing more than to be with him. He was willing to wish beyond all things that it had been true.

The door closed, separating the pair from each other, the Spy sighing in such deep sorrow at how much pain the RED had caused the Medic. It was getting personal now. How long before someone died from this vendetta between them?

Someone had already been wounded, the Spy glanced back at the closed door, so how long before those wounds were fatal?

It did not do to dwell on it. He would talk it out with his Sniper later. See what he thought.


	3. Curtain Call

From the way that the BLU Team seemed to be having trouble with keeping their Medic attentive on the battlefield, the RED Spy knew that his bad joke had reached its punchline. The BLU Spy had been agressive lately, more so than usual, maybe because of the fact that he had found out about the joke also, but the RED was not deterred from thinking up the next stage of his plan in his mind.

He knew that the Medic was weak, shaken, probably disgusted with himself or going through all the motions of sorrow and confusion that came with this strange kind of round about rape. It was a genius idea really. Affecting the poor little Doctor in that way. Making him willingly give his virginity to the wrong man?

The RED Spy vowed he would invent a better word for it than 'roundabout rape'. It was too brilliant to be left unnamed.

Softly he smoked a cigarette as he watched the BLU Spy through his binoculars. His counterpart was making another one of his 'visits' to the RED Sniper again. Perfect. Once the other was out of the picture, the RED allowed his image to shift to that of the BLY Spy, adjusting himself as he strolled lightly into the BLU Base, making a beeline for the Med Bay.

He did not quite know what the Medic's reaction would be to seeing this version of the flirting BLU Spy again, but he could stab a guess from the mournful expression that the BLU carried on the battlefield that there was much confusion and sorrow that could hinder the Medic's normally clear mind. There would not be a full out attack straight away. From what the RED Spy could make out, the young BLU Medic was a man of peace, a sensitive little creature. So frail and easily broken.

An incredible difference from the RED Medic.

A shiver passed through the Spy at the thought of that old man. The sadistic human being that lurked in the Med Bay of the RED base. One who made the Scout scream and cry, or the Soldier claw at his own flesh like a wild animal.

Such thoughts were dismissed as the RED opened the white doors with the blue crosses on them, smiling gently and gazing over at the sad and lonely figure sat on his own behind his desk, looking tired and battle-beaten.

It was with a grin that spread over his whole face that he alerted the German to his presence, no longer hiding the fact that something very bad was about to happen, not even bothering to stay in the character of his mild and polite older brother, "Good evening, my little Docteur. 'Ave you missed moi?"

"... ... S.. Spy." He trembled, almost unnoticably, fingers digging into his hardwood desk. Blue eyes bright with fear he couldn't tear his eyes away from the clean lines of the French-cut suit.

"Oui! C'est moi!" Such a happy and cheerful tone, a completely unnatural smile on the face of the Blu Spy. Said Spy stepped forwards, one hand reaching outwards to the Medic, "You 'ave missed me I 'ope?"

Throwing himself back in his chair the Medic blanched.

"N.. nein. Do not come closer." He would shout. Call for his teamates.

The doors to the Medical Bay were closed behind the Spy. He adjusted his tie and his grin seemed to spread across his face. His voice feigned concern, "My my! You are certainly like a frightened rabbit today! Zere is something wrong?"

"You are not the Spy. Not a BLU. I know... I know." He found his chair wouldn't move against the floor. The friction was too strong, he trembled.

Almost too precious. The cloaking device flickered purposefully, red flickering underneath the layer of blue, the Spy's face seeming so calm and collected one minute and then twisted and sadistic the next. He moved closer, chuckling to himself, "Oh my. You are ze clever one, non?"

"I... I spoke vith him. He didn't know vhat I spoke of vhen I asked him about... zhe other night." The Medic blushed deeply, blond hair perfectly in place.

"You...you spoke with ze Blu Spy?" It was then that the cloaking device flickered and died completely, revealling the Red suited figure behind the disguise. Completely different to the Blu Spy. His grin manic and wide, his eyes open and frantic, laughing out loud as though he'd just heard the funniest thing.

"Mon dieu! You actually tried to engage in intercourse wiz 'im? I did not think my game would 'ave worked zis well!"

"You thought zis vas a game?" The young man slammed his fists on the desk, his papers scattered as he shoved his chair back. "Do not come closer Spy! You have ruined everything and I hate you."

"Oh come now, little Medic." This time the Spy's voice was low, purring, "You are telling me zat not for one minute you enjoyed yourself wiz moi?"

"Not looking back." The Medic blushed again, looking at his hands. "And I vould do anything to forget it."

"It was your first time, non?" Creeping closer, slinking like a snake, "You looked so blushing and beautiful on your desk, mon petit amour. 'Ow could I resist coming back? You captivated me."

His words stung. His first time; it had been. He shook his head trying to push the memory away. It had been the BLU Spy, it had been the BLU. Not this monster.

"And I was so gentle, non? I could be anyone you wanted me to be, little medic. Anyone. Just imagine if you were to feel zat pleasure once more!" It was hard to tell if he was still continuing his sick joke or if he was being serious. Either way, the Spy was getting closer, moving silently across the vinyl floor of the Med Bay.

The young German could feel himself pressed firmly against the wall of his office. He wanted to cry, to scream out but his voice was dying in his throat. Only able to garble out snatches of pleading German.

"Ssh...shh." it should have sounded soothing, but the threat of the Spy was too great. His taller form was so close that the room suddenly seemed darker all of a sudden, the light on the ceiling blocked out by the Spy's frame. Grinning, "I will not 'urt you. I only wish to make you feel good again, oui?"

"Nein. Nein! Please, do not. Don't touch me!" His hands pressed tight against inside his bright blue gloves.

"But you loved it, mon amour. You loved it so much! Would you rather I used 'is face again? Would zat make it better?" As he spoke, he was already activating the kit concealed within his cigarette case, his shape flickering as blue bled into the red of his suit.

A look of horror passed over the young German's pale face. He balked and looked away.

"Nein," he choked. He couldn't look at that face again. Not now.

"Don't you love me? Did you not want to do zis again avec moi?" The tone of the Spy's voice switched to a pleading and almost hurt sound. The Doctor wanted to be sick, he was crying now. Warm and wet flowing down his pale cheeks.

"Please. Just leave..."

Then the Spy reached out, one hand slowly stroking across the Medic's face, a glove covered thumb wiping away a few stray tears. What should have been a gesture of affection seemed to have been twisted into an act of torture.

His body fixed in the twisted form of terror, the Medic let out a tiny frightened noise. Unable to even look into the eyes of his tormentor, or form he now took...

"Good...good...that's it...come on...just a little more..." The Spy crooned, moving closer still, his other hand starting to tilt the medic's chin upwards.

The sweet tempered young Doctor wasn't quite sure what gripped him in that moment. But the hatred and betrayal that flooded through him was instant and bitter. Quick as lightning he brought his gloved hand up to strike the sneering Frenchman hard across the masked cheek. The latex thumped dully on the fabric, but the full force of his pain, a week's suffering was delivered in that slap.

At first, there was no reaction to it. There was only that uncomfortable silence that followed the sharp crack of the Medic's hand upon the Spy's cheek.

Seconds melted into minutes and then...

"You...little bastard!" A movement that was like the strike of a coiled cobra, quick and deadly. The next thing the Blu knew was the feeling of the Spy's gloved hand around his neck, squeezing hard.

"You fucking little morceau de merde!"

Crying out, the Medic grasped at his captor's vice-like hand. Choking on his tears and flushed red he tried to pull away.

"Non! Non! Do not even move an inch or I will slit your little fucking throat!" With a snarl, the Red deactivated his cloaking device and pulled out his butterfly knife, the blade pressing hard against the Medic's face, blood bubbling around the shallow cut.

He was only a boy; head Medic at such a young age. The flower of German youth, maybe twenty-three, twenty-four. Blond hair matted onto his cheeks. Pure fear in his bright, shining eyes. Not that it mattered to the cold blooded killer in front of him. The one with pure blood lust and fury in his dark eyes. A snarl on his face, teeth bared.

Still holding the smaller male by the throat, he pulled him away from the wall and forced him down onto the desk, licking his lips like some feral creature as the knife cut away the buttons on the Medic's shirt.

"N..nein... nein." He was shaking now, blood smeared on his pale skin. He wanted to scream, his mind on auto pilot. Slowly shutting down.

The Spy grinned like a maniac, speaking in fast broken bits of English as he tore at the clothing of the helpless Medic, "This was my joke. Ze joke...does not end until I say so! You..you are mine! I 'ad you first! You are mine! You will think of me when you are fucked like ze slut you are!"

Whimpering, trying to crawl away, the Medic pleaded with him in any language he could grasp. "I vill never. Never think of you..."

The RED smiled. There was a look in his eyes. The kind that spoke of his lack of interest in whatever the BLU had to say. Cold eyes that were dead to all but his own sick interests.

Leaning in a little, slamming the Medic's hands down on the desk, the Spy grinned wickedly, "Mine. All mine."

"Please..." the doctor choked pulling away. His gloved hands gripped the wall as he skittered to the side, hoping the Spy's hands couldn't get him here. He was still so young, and so afraid. How could this be happening to him?

Behind him came the tell-tale sound of a butterfly knife being flicked around in the gloved palm of the Spy as he stalked towards his prey. There was an almost predatory air about him, licking his lips, tossing aside medical equipment in the path between him and the Medic.

The desk was pushed aside, "Don't run. It will only 'urt un moment. Zen you will feel nuzzing but pleasure, and you will give yourself to me willingly..."

"I vill... NEVER!" The youth shouted, tears stinging his bright eyes. He'd hit the Spy once he'd do it again. Pulling his gloved hand back he moved for another strike.

Click.

Cold metal pressed against his forehead. A sinister sneer could be seen from down the barrel of the Spy's revolver. Cold dead eyes glared straight into the eyes of the smaller male.

Time seemed to slow to a painful pace.

The painful grinding snap of the hammer being pulled back. "I grow bored of our game..."

"... n.. n..nein." The blue glove clenched into a shaking fist. The word escaped in an almost silent breath and the doctor was quiet. Trembling like a leaf he gazed at the sadistic Frenchman, pleading with him not to do this again. Not to put him through the same torment.

Minutes seemed to pass. Hours.

The deadly shot never came. Instead, a figure materialised into being behind that of the RED. One that already had a larger balisong placed in the crook of the attacking Spy's neck. One whose eyes reminded the Medic of burning metal, steel gaze locked to the vital points of the RED's neck.

When the figure finally spoke, it was almost in an unrecognisable voice, filled with rage. There was no mistaking it, however.

It was the BLU Spy.

"You put ze gun down, or I slit your filthy throat."

"Spy!" the medic cried. His hand still shook, the adrenaline pumped through his body like liquid fire. He was about ready to collapse, when he heard his saviour speak.

The RED Spy considered the proposal for a minute and then pulled his gun away. Turning to the taller male behind him, he gave one last sly smirk. His voice was thick with venom, "You 'ave ruined my wonderful little game. Come ze end of battle tomorrow, I will 'ave ended yours."

Curling his lip a little, teeth bared, the BLU Spy hissed, "Get...out..."

Then it was as though the REd Spy had never been there, gone with a flicker of a cloaking device and the sound of his rapidly retreating footsteps.

Pocketing his knife, the blue suited Frenchman knelt down beside the medic. He offered his own shaking hands, "...Docteur."

The blond German sank to the floor, his knees finally giving out from the shock. Tears rolled down his soft, pale cheeks and he quickly yanked his gloves off so he could push his hands into his hair. Why did these things happen to him?

Warm arms curled around him. Although the Spy did not weep, there was sadness in the lines on his face. He pulled the Medic close and pushed his own gloved hands into the blonde's hair - stopping him from clutching too hard. "...I am sorry I was not 'ere soon enough, mon ami."

Unable to speak, the doctor shook his head. He couldn't accept the Spy's affection, not after what had happened. The RED would have used his face again, to have tormented him with the man he could never have.

Pulling back a little, the Spy's voice seemed to shake, "...please. I beg you...mon Docteur. Please do not shut me out. Not after...everything..."

"Nein. I... ve cannot. It vould be too difficult for us both." He sniffed and tried to smile. "Anyvay, who vould protect us from him if you vere not fully focused?"

A leather covered thumb brushed away tears. Mirroring the Medic's shaky smile, the Spy nodded. "Of course. Of course. Come. We must get you to your room. Ze night 'as been as long as it 'as been unpleasant. I do not wish to see you in zis distress for much longer."

The Spy pulled his companion to his feet, "Do you wish for me to call ze 'Eavy in 'ere to sort out ze mess?"

"Nein. I vill be fine, sank you." With a smile, the German youth ducked out of his office, ignoring the mess the Spy had made of his desk. He could leave this situation with his head high; he could be brave. Only when he was alone for the night would he curl up under his sheets and cry himself to sleep. It wouldn't be for the first time that he woke up in his crumpled uniform, tears still in his eyes.

...

...

When the battle raged on in the morning of the next day, the BLU Spy found himself in the same position he had found himself in as of late. In the RED Sniper's lap, wanting nothing more than for his lover to just hold him, sadly retelling the previous evening's events.

When he was finished, he paused a little and looked up, smiling fondly, yet clearly shaken, "Mon amour..."

The Sniper kissed his forehead and sighed.

"Poor kid. Sounds like he's had a bloody rough time of it." He shook his head, his hat tipped back on his rough cut hair. "What I wouldn't do to our bloody Spy if I get hold of 'im. I'll wrong his scrawny neck."

A low chuckle. "Oh I do 'ope so, mon amour. After what 'e did, I too wish to grasp 'is throat in my palms."

One hand passed through the hair of the sniper. No gloves. No mask. Not here. Discretion was not needed in the arms of the man that the Spy loved above all others. "I adore you, mon amour. If 'e threatened you, I would rip 'is throat out."

With a big, scarred hand the Sniper stroked the Frenchman's blond hair and chuckled, "Don't be so melodramatic, love. I think I can 'andle myself a bit better than the little Doc."

"Zis is a theory I 'ave been more zan itching to try out!"

Even though the BLU Spy's mouth was open, the French accented voice that pierced the air was not his. He knew it. The Sniper knew it too.

Staring in shock, the Spy could only sit there and feel his blood freeze, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. His eyes, albeit wide, were locked on his Sniper's.

The Australian tensed too. How had they gotten that sloppy? Where was his blade? Where was his gun? The submachine gun rested by his foot, but he was powerless while cradling the Spy against him. That damned harsh voice cut through him as he swallowed his snarled reply.

"I told you I was not finished telling my joke."

At the sound of the younger Spy's voice, the BLU felt himself being lifted into the air. A scream caught in his throat as he felt the impact of the knife on his lover's back, the Sniper nearly dropping him for a second.

It was not happening. It was not happening.

The window got closer. The BLU found his voice and screamed...


End file.
